Winter Edition
Basically this page is where I put all of my ideas, random concepts and stuffs here. Feel free to comment, suggest shit or pretty much anything as long as you don't take my shit. Team's goal: CIST: To put a stop in KEST's terrorist attacks. KEST: Prevent A.U.R.A from continuing with project "SOUL" Altaire: Revive Clarion. Plot: After graduation, team KEST has taken a mission to be bodyguards of a company researching about human's body in Atlas. The first few months were fine, but eventually, they noticed something were off about the place and decided to take matter on their own hand. Turned out, the company has been kidnapping and testing on Faunus (mostly the White Fang) in order to push Aura's limit and ability. When the company started kidnapping and testing on normal Faunus citizen, Eternia and Tatsu stepped in to defend them, along with Kyrrah and Serene. But after a long fight, they were overpowered and were captured as well. Team KEST was used as special test subjects because they are skilled Hunters, and were personally tested by Milori Sen - the head doctor/scientist. After several heavy tests, they were managed to break free with the newfound abilities when their Aura was unlocked even more, but not without being several injured and having their souls damaged. Team KEST escaped it and decided to take matter in their hand to stop the company from doing more harm by sabotage and take over the fund for the company and raids the equipments. They even went so far to ally themselves with criminals and mercenaries alike to help them. They eventually crossed path with team CIST - who mistaken team KEST to be a group of terrorist. The two teams then clashed many times, before Kyrrah eventually narrowed down her target to a single person, and set out to kill that person. Vol 3, 4, 5 planning: Vol 3: *Serene went to Vale under the fake name Yuki Koh (another graduated student from Beacon who she killed) with team PACF as their mentor. But she is actually in Vale to remove team KEST's data from Beacon's record, erasing any information about the team. She and Idina fought against each other in the tournament as a demostration, and easily beaten Idina. *Team CIST lost to the first match against PACF, and after a heated argument, Idina and Crystal left. *When Tianee and Sirce went after them, team CIST was ambushed by mercenaries (Airy and Charlotte) hired by Tristan - Idina was falsely accused as a criminal, and only managed to work together at the last minute to break free. *They returned to the tournament and beaten team PACF in a fight, but lose to the next team. *Half way through the tournament, Serene's cover was blown and she was chased out by Ironwood's force, and was chased out of the city. This got Idina curious and she starts looking for more information of her. Vol 4: *Thing were getting better for team CIST at Beacon: Their grade improved, they work and fight better as a team and get along together very well. (Filler #1) *Idina invited the team to Atlas during summer vacation at her parent's company. *WIP List of Companies/Organizations: Caliber Industries: Specialized in security systems as well as self defense weapons for non-Hunter citizen. CEO: Lucius Caliber A.U.R.A - Atlas' University of Researching in Aura: Specialized in researching Aura and developing medical treatment method with Aura. Head scientic: Milori Sen Relationship: CIST and KEST: Protagonist vs Antagonist CIST and Second Star: Criminal vs Bounty Hunter CIST and PLTM: Rival KEST and Second Star: Co-worker To be added later Quadruple Giga: This is their ultimate strategy, enough to tear an entire football field down into no more than wasteland. First, Kyrrah will infuse herself with winds strong enough to push their opponents away, preventing them to interfere with the preparation. At the same time, Undine and Salamander will use the wind to throw themselves in the air. Meanwhile, Gnome, with her ability to control earth, will tear the ground open into three large glyphs around them with a single punch: The first one will formed into a small mountain, the second one will break into a deep cliff with spikes in the bottom and the third and largest one will be tilted up. By the time she finished, Undine will take her place with a large water orb surrounded her, with Salamander follows her close by, covered in flame. As soon as the burning flame meets the water orb, Undine will redirect both into the ground underneath her. The result will be the eruption of dozens of geysers in the third glyph, from the outer ring that will either knock out (or kill) their opponents, or force them to move away and eventually fall into the cliff in the middle glyph. The remain wind from Sylph's Semblance was taken advantaged of by pushing the heavy steam further, making the remaining opponents temporally unable to see. Thus, with this stategy, team KEST is capable of wiping out over 500 Grimm in with little to no effort what-so-ever. Color and shit: *Crystal: crimson - True Neutral - later Neutral Good *Idina: iris - Chaotic Neutral *Sirce: sepia - Neutral - Just doesn't care *Tianee: teal - Neutral Good ---- *Kyrrah: green - Chaotic Good *Eternia: brown - Neutral Good *Serene: blue - Lawful Evil *Tatsu: red - Chaotic Good ---- *Pina: orange - Chaotic Neutral *Ambroise: olive - Neutral Good *Charlotte: cream - Lawful Neutral ---- *Eros: white - Neutral Evil ---- *?: Brozen - Sage - Neutral Good *?: Silver - Bishop - Chaotic Good *?: Gold - Merchant - Chaotic Neutral *?: Platinum - Paladin - Lawful Neutral Parents: Crystal Nelde's: *Clarion Nelde - mother: -Mayor of Lutin Creux -39 years old -Single mom -Very strict, high expectation, unforgiving. -Based on Queen Clarion - Tinkerbell *Milori Sen - father: -Unknown -50 years old -Married, daughter went missing. -Calm, kind, worrisome, unease. -Based on Lord Milori - Tinkerbell Idina Caliber's: *Enya Caliber - mother: -Hair stylist - part time Huntress -35 years old -Married -Laid back, way more sadistic than her daughter. -Based on Goddess Hera *Lucius Caliber - father -CEO of the Caliber Company -45 years old -Married -Party guy, world class troll. -Based on Zeus Sirce Marion's: *Maleficent Marion - mother -CEO of the Marion bank -42 years old -Divorced -Cold, calm, stoic. -Based on Maleficent *Stefan Marion - father -Loan shark -45 years old -Divorced -Calculative, manipulative. -Based on Hades Tianee Musk's: *Heather Musk - mother -Stay at home mom -48 years old -Married -Caring, mothery, protective -Based on Goddess Demeter *Delmer Musk - father -Fisherman -50 years old -Married -Laid back -Based on Poseidon Category:Winter Edition